<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Season 1-C by CillianChamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119147">Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Season 1-C</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp'>CillianChamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Original Work, Power Rangers (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorcan decided to travel around america to find the way to take down The Queen of Time and Space.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470425</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Season 1-C</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the third and final part of season 1 with the Last Results as the two-part season finale.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, Lorcan decided to visit Promise Town before beginning his new journey to find the way to stop the Queen of Time and Space with a help from his second dimensional counterpart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>